Roses
by The-navet
Summary: "Only remained scintillant flecks in the sombre celestial vault as ivory fingertips began to fly over trembling keys  ...  And the mirage appeared, nebulous silhouette..." A tender and teasing sonadow initially written for the upcoming V-day. Come & read!


Tehe another sonadow story :3 though this one is rather longer that the one before.  
>Back to serious: I've lately been trying to improve with my writing style which tended a little to much towards purple prose. However there still might be some passages with awkward formulation and mistakes (though I've been focusing on these as well).<br>Dialogues also can be considered as weird (and somewhat messy) as there is no real beginning and no real ending... But oh well...  
>Over the story's idea: I dunno T_T, it just popped in my mind. During class XD. Maybe not the most original one I know :.

But still...  
>Enjoy and review!<p>

Sonic and Shadow © Sega

* * *

><p><span>Roses<span>

Time froze. Only remained scintillant flecks in the sombre celestial vault. Stillness enveloped everything, caressing flourishing roses, which's pale colour illuminated the night. Translucent droplets slowly rolled along tender petals, following the sinuous curves of minuscule leaves. Before drizzling into the silence, vanishing.

Nothing moved, immobile image as emerald iris faintly reverberated harmonious constellations. Made of oh so many speckles, glittering particles, endless trails flew across the welkin, undulating with an indiscernible breeze. Enthralling.

Strings of wind embraced cobalt wrists, gliding over white and black keys. White after black. Black after white. Infinitely repeating rail striating the osseous form of a piano as a feeble melody evaded vibrating cords. It filled the air, escaping the wooden shape, fluttering in curious arabesques around blue, gaining in height as it followed invisible spirals.

Mournfully it purchased immense shades, outlining the welkin's curves. Whistling between young blades, it swirled around thin branches, easily winding between Lilliputian thorns. Oddly, it kept venturing forward, embracing a beaming burgeon, a dim luminescence escaping the diaphanous corolla.

A delighted giggle melded with the faint rhapsody. Joyous. Bliss resounded, as this rarely heard tune faded.

A second light could be discerned. A third. A forth. Thousands! Innumerable lights gradually lit, floating in the darkness as they rivalled with their celestial reflections. Kindling the night as they glistened.

Slowly, ivory fingertips began to fly over trembling keys, restlessly hitting black before white as instants warped. Time breached, offering unknown horizons.

The luminescence intensified, gorgeously enveloping the cobalt silhouette in pellucid beams. Every note, every tone joined the murmuring rhapsody traversing the radiating petals, guiding the miracle through time and space. Glowing in the darkness, streams of light rose, curling in, curling out, forming magnificent arabesques as slowly an indistinct figure revealed itself.

And the mirage appeared, nebulous silhouette. Of a profound colour similar to sombre heaven. Minuscule spots of brightness swarmed over immaterial members, hazing around them as blue began to hum. The melody murmured in the darkness, flying along the timber skeleton of the piano. Briefly resounding, it joined roses, joined the scintillating creature, melded with the world.

Strikes of glee traversed the widening breach. Laughter. Nothing kept a growing smile from blooming on peach lips. Only bliss subsisted.

"Hi Shadow! Long time no see…"

Briskly raven eyelids unsealed, shimmering orbs widening in the darkness as light streamed along luminous muscles. Carrying the faint sent of blazing roses, the breeze slowly sang in the constellated night. A smirk flourished.

"Sonic…"

Wind continued to play with vibrating strings as the scintillating shape approached cobalt. Tenderly insubstantial met consistent. Misty arms slowly bundled around a silky waist, subtle touch. Lips timidly locking in a soft embrace. Fingers kept running over white and black.

Nothing remained, only subsisted warmth melding with luminous, lovingly capturing, evading to darkness. Wind blew around them, murmuring an unknown rhapsody as it traversed beaming corollas.

Slowly, in the centre of those radiating globes, a new tint began to bloom. Golden engendered faint scarlet. Reluctantly lips parted, abandoning their passionate dance as a cocky grin burgeoned on peach, bathed in a suffusing luminescence. Possessing the colour of apricots.

"I missed you."

"Do you really think I didn't?"

"No…"

Lips collided again, voluptuous. Fingertips finally ceased running over bicolour keys, slowly embracing nebulous wrists, attracting the sparkling figure forward. A smirk flourished on tan lips. Tenderly caressing, they followed firm curves, fondling immaterial pelt, before lacing themselves behind the other's neck. Lips separated again.

"I will always wonder."

"What about?"

"How you are able to continue playing piano while I'm kissing you…"

"But do you need to know it?"

"No."

Teasingly, a damp tongue hastily lapped a tenebrous muzzle. The ebony silhouette gasped as blue delightedly giggled.

"Faker I already told you I hated this."

"But wouldn't you miss it if I stopped?"

"Cease answering with all those 'buts'."

"Aw Shads you aren't funny."

"But would you still love me if I were?" The raven creature mischievously declared.

An amused smile bloomed on beige, as wind lovingly embraced both figures in a murmuring cocoon. Before lips sealed in a new profound lock.

Sketching dull curves, they enthrallingly caressed each other, passion hazing in both minds. Diffusing a carmine aura, roses slowly began to scintillate, beaming with bliss as, accompanied by a dim melody, the breeze kept enveloping blushing satin.

"I did."

"Did what?"

"Miss you."

"I never doubted of it…"

Lips flimsily skimmed over blooming roses, savouring sweet peach as a minuscule sigh evaded raven, brushing over cobalt, burning touch.

"I wish I could stay longer."

"I suppose we both do."

Melancholic crimson gazed at jade, wistfully gliding along a downy cheekbone, lingering over simpering lips. Swirls of wind flew around diaphanous petals, delicately detaching some with each whistle. These slowly followed those translucent rails, curling around luminous members.

Cobalt tenderly nuzzled into darkness, a vague sigh evading peach.

"At least you're here."

"At least I am."

Raven eyelids tightened as the creature tenderly kissed blue quills, blazing breath along a beige muzzle, before vanishing swallowed by the night sky. Lips skimmed over others, voluptuously caressing. A sigh again.

"At least I am…"

"But I know you won't leave me."

"What made you think I would?"

A minuscule chuckle escaped tan lips as teasing a sable nose fondled peach.

"There never was the slightest doubt in my heart dear. I always knew… Except when you battled against me in the beginning."

"I remember. Damn were you annoying. And you still are." Ebony declared, sparkles of amusement illuminating a scarlet gaze.

"I also _love_ you stripes. _Really._"

A faint giggle escaped ebony as cobalt gave a Lilliputian push against ivory fur. Began to beam the roses, fervent carmine light tenderly encircled both embraced creatures.

"I don't want you to go."

"I still have an hour…"

"It's too short. Too short as there are so many things I could tell you. Too short as there are so many things I wanna do with you. Simply too short as I already miss you…" the blue silhouette softly murmured.

Delicately raven pulled cobalt forward, nearer, fingertips tenderly flying over trembling members. The vibrant rhapsody of wind traversed radiant corollas of seemingly floating spheres. Except this stillness reigned.

"Sonic…"

"No."

"No what?"

"Don't say it once. Say it twice. Repeat it." The silhouette pleaded, descrying its entwined fingers, "If only said once it sound like fatality, like an eternal adieu…"

"But it isn't an adieu, it isn't. Don't you know it?"

"I do."

Briskly the raven creature lapped a liquorice nose tip, before savouring the sweet taste of blooming apricots. A smile flourished on a peach muzzle.

"Oh so I'm not allowed to, but you are?"

"You never complained about it."

Fingers twitched, rapidly grazing through ebony pelt, desperately searching for a precise spot. And were able to find it. The raven silhouette hopelessly contorted, a silent giggle evading rough lips as jade orbs glowed with devilish passion, subtly hinting delighted joy.

"S-stop i-t-t!" the creature stammered, frantically squirming in the tight embrace as fingertips kept running through ruffled fur, "It-t is-n't f-fun-ny…"

"The hell it is!"

Claiming revenge, lips crashed with peach, teeth gently titillating downy fur. Outlining a cheekbone, they slowly traced the dull curves of a chin. Passion radiating from each move.

Gradually fingers ceased their malicious dance, nudging themselves between puffing quills. In the darkness the piano softly played, the breeze winding through weaved cords, vibrant tones evading them. A flash illuminated the sombre welkin. A shooting star raced through the immensity. Brief apparition. Lips wistfully parted.

"Make a wish."

"It's impossible…"

A second one traversed the sky. A third one. Before vanishing. Bitterly a tear rolled along beige before getting swallowed by cobalt pelt. A feeble whimper pierced the melody.

"You _know_ it's impossible…"

Tan lips delicately brushed over peach, embracing a second translucent pearl. Roses began to radiate of a vermeil light, every tone lead by wind traversing fine blushing petals. Flecks of bright light beamed on raven fur. The figure began to fade returning to an almost insubstantial matter.

"I'll have to go now…"

"Shads, promise me something. Promise me that next time we will race. Like the old times. Like every 14th of February."

"I promise… We might even have a chilidog." Raven tenderly declared, a soft smile playing upon evanescing lips, "Goodbye dear."

A name echoed in the distance, chanted by the wind.

And the creature dissolved, luminous particles swallowed by pale petals as the intensity of the rhapsody declined. Finally the piano silenced. A grin bloomed on a peach muzzle. A giggle resounded.

"We'll have. See ya next year love…"

Fin

* * *

><p>So what did you think of it? And yes I know the end is cheesy :3, please don't blame me I've tried my best but it isn't that easy. I also have tried to stick somewhat more to the characters personalities... But oh well...<p>

Please review!


End file.
